flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Overfed Cosmic Bat
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the thirty-ninth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 39 account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** All food Cosmic Bat can eat (code-wise). ** Nothing (in reality). * Can be eaten by: ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name To the Moon Type Passive Description In space you move naturally and lose less oxygen. If your oxygen level is low, look for Cosmic Plants. (not that you can move anyway with this animal). Strategies & Tips As an Overfed Cosmic Bat * As mentioned above, the Overfed Cosmic Bat simply serves as a transitional stage, and it is just a pink recolor of the Cosmic Bat. Once the XP threshold for the Cosmic Bat is attained, it turns into this coloration, becomes entirely stationary (and unaffected by gravity), and immune to every enemy and hazard in the game. However, it steadily loses HP until it reaches 0, to which point it will turn into its next stage, the Ghost. * Don't be fooled by the losing health - you're not going to actually die. Simply wait a few seconds for the transition to end. * Currently, a reaper is able to target and kill the Overfed Cosmic Bat during its transition stage using a well-timed slice. It is a known bug. Fortunately, Ghosts are immune to anything so if you change in time you'll be safe. * As a Cosmic Bat, do not evolve if there are any reapers nearby, they will kill you in the transition stage. Wait for the reapers to leave and then evolve to the next animal As the prey of an Overfed Cosmic Bat * Not applicable, as the Overfed Cosmic Bat and other animals are mutually immune to each other. Since the Ghost cannot eat any player-controlled animals, don't worry about its presence. Code wise, it can eat you, but it can't in reality. As the predator of an Overfed Cosmic Bat * Currently. a reaper can kill an Overfed Cosmic Bat using a well-timed slice. With the Scythe is its attacking method, it is quite easy to kill it. (This is a known bug.) Trivia * The Overfed Cosmic Bat can hold it’s oxygen and water level, like a Ghost. Therefore, the Ghost is not the only one who can hold its oxygen and water level. * Currently, the Reapers are able to kill an Overfed Cosmic Bat using a well time attack by their scythe. This is a known bug. * The Overfed Cosmic Bat is currently the only animal who cannot move and unaffected by gravity. * Despite its status as an animal, it cannot move, cannot eat anything, and can only be eaten by reapers. It merely serves as a quick transitional stage between the Cosmic Bat and the Ghost. * This animal requires the smallest amount of exp to evolve (1 exp). * Before the 18/2/2019 update, with Cosmic Insect, Cosmic Big Eye, Cosmic Angry Eye and Cosmic Bat, it could hold up the oxygen level in space, but with the release of the Cosmic Plant in 18/2/2019, holding the oxygen level is no longer possible, but it will lose less oxygen in space. (code-wise in Overfed Cosmic Bat). Category:Animals Category:Glitch